Gangreen Gang
The Gangreen Gang are a group of trouble-making hoodlums who live at the Townsville city dump. Their members include Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy. They are lesser recurring villains in The Powerpuff Girls, described by Blossom as "... not even a criminal element—just a nuisance." They are mostly known for committing petty crimes, such as vandalism and harassment of the young or elderly. Their name is a play on the term "Gangrene". The Gang are characterized by their green skin, and all gang members have black hair, save for Big Billy, who has red hair. They appear to be teenage, but vary widely in height and body type. They originally appeared in Whoopass Stew in the introduction as the villains The Powerpuff Girls are shown fighting, alongside the Amoeba Boys. They also appear in The Powerpuff Girls Movie as secondary antagonists. Members Ace is the Gang's leader, and a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. Ace's height is 6'1". He sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, a orange, cobalt-blue and purple vest-jacket, a pair of black shades and even fangs. He looks somewhat vampiric. When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent—mean and disrespectful. He has a nasally Italian New Yorker accent and he sounds similar to Joe Pesci. He also sounds a lot like the cartoon version of Pip the chipmunk from the 2007 Disney movie Enchanted ''(also voiced by Bennett). As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Keaneand even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush." His full name is '''Ace D. Copular'. He is 17 years old - the oldest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch," he has cryokinesis, the ability to generate ice and snow (gained from eating popsicles and Slurpees), similar to Blossom's ice breath but a lot more powerful. In the anime, he uses cards as weapons hurling them at his opponents. He was once part of a band called Gorillaz. Snake Snake is a slippery, serpentine character who appears somewhat effeminate with a forked tongue, a long, sharply pointed nose, pink slitted eyes, black lips, a skinny body, a kangol hat turned backwards, always pronounced hiss and a snake-like voice. He seems to be the Gang's second-in-command, but mostly this means that he is reduced to a snivelling yes-man to Ace. He does have some personality of his own, but it is usually silenced due to Ace punching him when he speaks out of line. This could imply that Snake is more loyal to his friend Ace than he is independently evil, which makes sense since he can be quite insecure. It is revealed in "Schoolhouse Rocked" that his real name is Sanford D. Ingleberry. He is 15 years old - the second oldest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch," his superpower is elasticity, the ability to stretch himself (gained from chewing gumballs). Grubber Grubber is the Gang's most physically grotesque member- untidy hair, enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes, resembling an Ed "Big Daddy" Roth cartoon and looks as if he has been living in a cave all his life. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. His father resembles him and has the same speech pattern. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly). His full name is'Grubber J. Gribberish'. He is same age as Snake and Billy - The middle aged members of the Gang. In "Power Lunch," he can do loud, supersonic belches (gained from drinking fizzy beverages). In the anime, he has the ability to morph into anyone he wants (although he still retains green skin and purple eyes.) Big Billy Big Billy is a hulking, fat cyclops with a shock of red hair covering the top half of his face with a single big blue eye underneath. Billy acts as the Gang's muscle. Big Billy's height is 6'11" tall. Big Billy weights 1014.1 pounds. Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In the episode "School House Rocked," it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams and that he is a Cyclops. Big Billy loves to eat and will gobble more junk than the rest of the gang. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually he became more of a hindrance than a help. He's the same age as Snake and Grubber- the middle-aged members of the Gang. In "Power Lunch," he is just a rock (gained from eating hard candy). In the anime, he possesses super strength (although he is not as strong as Buttercup as he can only lift a normal car over his head and she can lift the Professor's van with only one hand). Lil' Arturo Lil' Arturo is a malevolent Mexican midget with straight hair swept forward over one eye who looks as if he just jumped out of a Picasso painting, Li'l Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. He appears to be a reference to the 1970 George Akiyama manga "Zeni Geba," and sounds very much like Señor Wences. He carries around a switchblade-styled comb he refers to as his "daughter" and calls "Maria Conchita Teresa Rosalita." He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is Arturo de la Guerra. ("De la guerra" is Spanish for "of war." This could imply that, since "Arturo" is so close to the word "art" and the equivalent Spanish word, "arte," his name may be a reference to Sun Tzu's The Art of War.) He is 14 years old - the youngest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch," his superpower is super speed (gained from drinking coffee). He possesses this ability as well in the anime but is not very good at using his powers. His accent had to be changed in later episodes because the producers feared complaints of Latino stereotypes. Major Battles * The Gangreen Gang, HIM, Slappy the Dummy and Fuzzy Lumpkins vs. Sora, Charmy Bee, Buttercup, Raven Queen and Madeline * The Gangreen Gang, Nefera De Nile and Courtly Jester vs. Sora, Tecna, Powerpuff Girls, Ed and Raven Queen * The Gangreen Gang vs. Chopper, Yakko, Edd and Michelangelo * The Gangreen Gang vs. Gajeel Redfox vs. Slender Man vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * (more coming soon......) On and Against Sora's Team Though as being part of Maleficent's team, they are rather fond of Sora and the team for showing kindness and giving them gifts. Especially to some of the nicest members: Sofia, Lucinda, Kairi, Sora, Madeline, etc. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Groups Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Sora's Team Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Iconic characters Category:Idiots Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Comedy characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Hanna-Barbara characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pranksters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Nuisances Category:Destructive characters Category:Singing characters Category:Aku Dark Kingdom Category:Gangsters Category:Thieves